Animal Crackers
by KattyTime
Summary: What if Harold had a chance to fix the mistake he made so long ago?


I own nothing.

What if things had turned out differently? What if Harold never unleashed a bully? What if he had a chance to fix it?

The forth grade classroom was loud as usual. Helga and phoebe were talking about ice cream. As much as Harold loved ice cream, he didn't talk about it nearly as much as Helga.

Dr. Bliss opened the door with a small smile.

"I'm just here to observe the class. Please go on as usual." She said. Harold tried not to be nervous. Soon his mind settled and he started to count down until lunch. He spent lunch with Stinky and Sid. His mind wondered to Dr. Bliss. Maybe he could ask for her help. He decided to go to her office.

When he finally decided to go there, it was empty. Dr. Bliss came in with someone. Harold hid in the closet. He was suddenly very shy. He meant to be alone to talk about his eating problem and his anger. He felt stupid for not telling her he was going to be there. His ears perked up when he heard a familiar voice asking if it was really safe to talk there.

"Helga?" He whispered. What was the meanest and toughest girl at school doing here? Harold's stomach started to growl. He knew he should have seconds before he left.

Minutes past and Harold listened as Helga confessed her love for Arnold. He tried not to laugh at all the dumb thing she said. Who knew Helga had a soft side. His inner laughing ceased when he heard his name.  
She was explaining the day they met. He remembered that day well. The teacher only gave them a few animal crackers. How was a growing boy suppose to get full on that?!  
So he looked for a person to get some more from. The quiet blonde girl looked like the perfect victim. After all, she wouldn't miss a few animal crackers. There were so few to begin with. What did it matter?

He took them. They were fantastic. He wasn't sure exactly what happened next. There was a lot of yelling. He was on the ground. Helga made goo goo eyes with Arnold. No wait was that before or after she knocked Harold on the ground?

Harold shrugged. When food stopped being involved, his memory got a little foggy. Speaking of food, he was hungry.

Soon they stopped talking. They left and Harold snuck out. His problems could wait until tomorrow. After all, he had gained some new information. Helga was a BIG SISSY! She always had been. That mean face was an act. She had been acting since-

Harold stopped in his tacks. Since he made her into a bully. He did this! She could have been awesome and nice if he hadn't taken her crackers and made fun of her! Guilt hit him like a train.

"Mommy!" He yelled as he always did when he was scared. He ran home.

"Mommy!"

"What is it Harold?" His mom asked from the kitchen sink. She was washing the dishes.

"I did something bad." He said with tears nearing his eyes.

"Oh what is it?" His mom asked. She took off her rubber gloves and knelt down beside her son.

"I changed someone. I made... her... mean." He said between sobs.

Harold's mother didn't know what to think. This was a valuable life lesson. She took a deep breath, hoping she wouldn't make a mistake.

"You known sweetie. It is only a mistake if you don't fix it." She said. She closed her eyes, hoping he understood.

"What if it is too late to fix it?" Harold asked wiping the tears from his eyes.

"It is never too late to try." She said.

"Thanks mommy." Harold said as he hugged her.

"Now, how did you make someone mean?" She asked.

"I stole her animal crackers." He admitted. "I was just sooo hungry."

She just breathed. And stood. "You can't just take things when you're hungry. Now wash up for dinner." She said.

The next day Harold took out the money he had saved and bought something for Helga. He put it on her desk. He would keep her secret and make up for his mistake.

Helga came in and stopped when she saw a box of animal crackers on her desk. A not reading 'I'm sorry.' Helga was confused but ate the crackers anyway. Maybe this was a sign from Dr. Bliss. She smiled without shame for the first time in a long time.


End file.
